


Skydale

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horses, stables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Horses doing horse things, of course.
Relationships: OC/OC





	Skydale

Melora, a beautiful brown pinto AQH mare, was expecting once again, and was grazing with her mate. Her daughter Maggie had passed away four years ago, at only six months old...They couldn't even see the blood at first, because it had only been on the red part of her pinto marked coat. The thirteen year old mare and fourteen year old stallion grazed together. The stallion Desert, a handsome Arabian, was blood bay pinto, and seemed quite happy. Their older daughter Sahara, a bay pinto Arab AQH six year old, was elsewhere grazing. 

Her twin brother Canyon, also a blood pinto like his dad, snorted and lifted his head beside her. The Arab AQH gelding twitched and perked his ears a moment, then put his head down once more. He made a couple sounds as he continued to graze then. His pretty black and white tail flicked and swished, and he stopped eating to lift his head and yawn. He then snorted and put his head back down, ready to graze once more and doing so. He squealed and dug a hoof at the grass, then stopped and continued to eat the grass.

Nearby grazed their younger brother Cody, another Arab AQH gelding, Maggie's twin brother. He was four years and six months old, the age the filly would have been if she hadn't passed...He squealed and lifted his head like his older brother had twice, and kicked up his hooves. He then began to run through the field, brown coat shined upon by sunlight. The black points showed and the black mane and tail streamed behind, as he let out noises of joy. He ran up to a one year old colt named Goldfinch, and nipped at him to play, then he and the golden ran off together.

Meanwhile, a ten year old graying out stallion named Brooke Stone was lying in the sunlight. He had stretched out onto his side, and let out quiet snorts and sounds once in awhile. His blue roan mate, also ten years old, a beautiful mare named Skydream, snorted and poked him with her nose. She then shook out her white socked and blazed blue roan coat. Skybrook, their silver blue roan five year old daughter, courtesy of dad having been silver bay, squealed. She shook out her own coat, then went back to grazing like the others.

What a great day for horses


End file.
